


[美隊2]【盾冬】30 Day OTP－Day.8. 逛街

by sibasin



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Bottom Bucky, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-08
Updated: 2014-12-08
Packaged: 2018-02-28 15:24:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2737637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sibasin/pseuds/sibasin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>沒什麼好說的XD<br/>因為被屏蔽所以放AO3上來</p>
            </blockquote>





	[美隊2]【盾冬】30 Day OTP－Day.8. 逛街

「早安巴奇！今天天氣很好！」

史蒂夫刷地一聲拉開了窗簾，午前的陽光透過窗戶照亮了整間房間  
原本還在被窩裡躺的好好的巴奇感覺到刺眼的陽光立刻一手拉起被單蓋住頭  
順勢將整個身體捲曲在被單中，像隻白色的小海豹蠕動著身軀往陰暗處挪移

史蒂夫站在窗戶旁看著巴奇的動作，覺得實在很可愛而笑得像個傻瓜  
但是他很快的想起今天的預定，甩甩頭要自己振作起來  
拍拍雙頰後往床邊走近，坐在捲成一團的巴奇旁邊透過被單輕拍他

「昨天不是說好了今天天氣好的話要去街上逛逛的嗎？」

巴奇沒有反應  
史蒂夫很有耐心的繼續從被單上撫摸著他的、嗯，應該是背的部分  
像哄小孩般的輕聲說道

「你不是想去買新的馬克杯？」

他們倆人之前有買一付對杯組，也就是所謂的情侶對杯組  
但是其中一個屬於史蒂夫的在前幾天巴奇洗碗時不慎摔破了  
愣了幾秒鐘後，史蒂夫還來不及做出反應，巴奇馬上跟著也摔了自己的  
所以他們現在都沒有馬克杯

好一會功夫，巴奇窸窸窣窣的從被單裡探出頭  
皺眉瞪著史蒂夫，疲倦的神情跟被單裡若隱若現的吻痕  
赤裸裸的展現出兩人昨晚的歡愛痕跡

「…那你昨晚就該讓我好好睡」

聽見巴奇沙啞的嗓音，腦中想起昨晚兩人激烈的行為，史蒂夫臉有些紅了起來

「喔…呃…嗯，抱歉巴奇」

愧疚的伸出手撫摸巴奇疲憊的臉頰，湊過去在唇上印下一吻  
一夜過後的鬍渣有些刺人，但是史蒂夫毫不在意的用手掌磨蹭著

「嗯…」

感受史蒂夫掌心滑過自己下巴那奇妙而溫暖的觸感  
巴奇閉起雙眼舒服的從鼻子裡發出聲音

史蒂夫的手一路順著喉結滑到鎖骨，直到被包裹得緊緊的被單擋住為止

然後回過神來  
等等！他現在想要幹什麼！？

史蒂夫在心底暗叫一聲好險  
要不是被被單擋住，只怕自己不安分的手就會一路滑到巴奇的下半身去了

感覺到史蒂夫停下動作，巴奇睜開了眼睛，不解的望著他  
接著眼珠子一轉，露出了像是想到了什麼好玩的事一樣的笑容

他拉開了原本包裹著自己的床單，全裸的面對史蒂夫  
得意的聽到史蒂夫倒吸一口氣的聲音  
然後用一雙委屈的大眼盯著史蒂夫

「你幫我揉揉腰，沒那麼痛了我就跟你一起去」

當然兩個超級士兵的性生活是很熱烈，不過同樣的巴奇也並沒那麼脆弱  
事實上以巴奇的治癒能力來看大概到了下午他就可以活動自如  
但是對史蒂夫而言巴奇就算只是割傷手指他都會捨不得  
更何況巴奇現在的狀況是昨晚自己造成的

史蒂夫吞嚥一口唾液，試圖用手將臉上的紅潮抹去，無言的點點頭爬到了巴奇身上  
史蒂夫拍拍床示意巴奇背對自己趴在床上  
然後將兩手按在巴奇的腰上斟酌著適當的力道按摩巴奇的腰

「唔…嗯…」

史蒂夫的大手在巴奇的腰間揉捏，酸軟感逐漸擴散開來的感覺讓趴在床上的巴奇哼了幾聲  
史蒂夫手稍停了一下，低頭不太確定的看向巴奇的臉

「呃…巴奇？」

巴奇緩慢的轉過頭來，一雙灰藍的眼睛帶著濃濃的期盼望著史蒂夫  
伸出鮮紅的舌尖緩緩舔過史蒂夫昨晚才肆意蹂躪過，紅腫未消的鮮嫩雙唇

好吧，史蒂夫幾乎可以確定巴奇是在誘惑他  
但是心愛的人在等著他，他還能做出什麼選擇？

什麼逛街、什麼好天氣都管他的！  
將所有想法拋諸腦後，史蒂夫俯身往下吻住巴奇的唇

巴奇主動張開嘴任由史蒂夫的舌長驅直入，與自己的交纏  
兩支舌頭不斷彼此攪動著彼此的口腔，間歇性的吐出濕熱的氣息與水聲  
直到兩人都氣喘吁吁，史蒂夫才依依不捨的抬起上身離開  
看著巴奇雙頰泛紅，雙手抵著床，胸膛不斷上下起伏  
閃閃發光的眼神顯示出他極度渴望史蒂夫的下一步行動

史蒂夫忍不住又嚥了口口水  
用手探索昨晚用過後放在床頭還沒收起的潤滑劑，將它粗魯的擠到手中  
顧慮到巴奇的腰，史蒂夫抓起枕頭輕輕拉起巴奇的腰將枕頭放置其下  
親吻了巴奇腰跟股溝，手在臀部揉捏一會後小心翼翼的將手指插了進去  
另一隻手則握住的巴奇的分身，溫柔而有力的上下套弄

「啊、嗯」

史蒂夫沉迷的觀察巴奇的表情變化  
他很喜歡看巴奇染滿欲望的眼神半開的望著自己  
因為他的愛撫而興奮與不安的扭動著下半身，像是在迎合史蒂夫的行為

直到巴奇突然伸出右手抓住史蒂夫套弄著自己的手  
一邊喘息著，一邊用覆上一層薄霧的瞳孔瞪著他

「…我要你進來，馬上」

巴奇的話永遠是打破史蒂夫理性之牆最有利的武器  
史蒂夫閉住呼吸，抓住巴奇的腰，將自己早已高高聳立的分身抵住了巴奇的穴口  
緩慢的插入巴奇的體內

巴奇揪住床單，抬起臀部將重心往前移以便史蒂夫順利的進入自己的內部  
昨晚那場激烈的性愛讓史蒂夫的進入相對的順利許多  
而巴奇本就酸痛的腰更是帶給巴奇下半身奇異的痠麻感  
等到全部都埋進來，炙熱到近乎疼痛的快感讓巴奇忍不住從發出近乎哽咽的呻吟

「…巴奇、你還好嗎…？」

巴奇溫暖的內壁緊緊吸附著史蒂夫的分身，本能讓他幾乎想不顧一切的沖撞  
但是他依然擔心的巴奇的身體狀況，為了克制自己的衝動，深呼吸之後低聲問

全身發燙的欲望讓巴奇只是拼命地點頭，咬著下唇顫抖著說

「…快、用力…用力！史蒂夫！」

聽見巴奇的請求，史蒂夫嘶吼了一聲終於開始用力的抽插起來

他們沉溺在彼此的肉體裡，不知道到底高潮了幾次  
等到他們從浴室裡沖洗乾淨出來時已經接近黃昏了  
巴奇慵懶的趴在史蒂夫的大腿上，眺望手上的筆電上顯示出的購物網頁  
而史蒂夫的雙手輕柔的按摩著巴奇酸痛的腰，也跟著一起瀏覽

「史塔克說得對，現代的科技真方便，不用出門也能買到東西」

巴奇邊說邊將一片剛剛外送來的披薩咬了一口後遞到史蒂夫嘴前

 

 

DAY.8. End


End file.
